byramfandomcom-20200214-history
(Retcon) Jimmy the Wizard
The following text is based on former cannon story-lines pertaining to the titular character. Note* the following article is no longer cannon and is only for referential and nostalgic purposes Early YearsEdit Born to Humphry the Wizard and Jamima the Wizard on the 45th Yukon Weesh in the Fretzox 567-5 (the equivalent of 15th March 1248 A.D), Jimmy the Wizard was always destined to be King. When at the baby age of just 35, he blasted through an attacking crowd of Mohawkians, the race the Afrometers were warring with. Jimmy was raised alongside his younger brothers Gumball the Wizard, Gobble the Wizard, Chommy the Wizard, Woozoo the Wizard and Chew-Chu the Wizard. At the age of 270, young Jimmy the Wizard left Afrazel in search of somewhere to hone his naturally outstanding magical potential. He discovered a planet called Vovani, which was inhabited by a mystical race of druids known as Vovenians. They harnessed an energy form known as Senergy, which was powerful but highly outdated. The druids sensed Jimmy's power levels and keenly agreed to train him. Taking Senergy to an unprecedented new level of power, Jimmy honed this art form after 37 years. He presented his Cane, carved beautifully from the Methuselah tree of Earth to the druids, who bonded it spiritually with Jimmy. This mostly accounts for why Jimmy is so unmatched with sorcery as Senergy is rarely used, so most don't know how to combat it effectively. The Afro-Mohawk Blood WarEdit When Timbo the Appendage retired after 253 year in charge, 314 year old Jimmy was appointed Ruler of Afrazel (planet of the Afrometers) and Head of Military Operations. With a fresh approach to the war and a great tactician in Jimmy and his crew, which included renowned war general Guthry the Fry, the Afrometers began to start forcing back the Mohawkians, and gained much needed momentum and formed valuable alliances with other alien species. Strategically, Jimmy the Wizard and the combined forces of the Royal Afrometer Alliance and the other alien species, were in a dominant position over the Mohawkians. This was until when Jimmy the Wizard left his guard down for a second, when Sakan, Drinker of Blood, the President of the Mohawkian Forces, kidnapped Chew-Chu the Wizard for the first time and tortured him. This caused Jimmy the Wizard to suffer a breakdown, and he disobeyed Afrometer war laws and retaliated by personally killing Sakan's 18 children. This led to his expulsion from Ruler of the Afrometers and a 10 year exile from the planet. The Search for Chew-ChuEdit Jimmy the Wizard spent the first years of his exile hunting down Sakan, but many of his efforts were fruitless as Sakan hid from the main Mohawkian group due to being afraid of Jimmy the Wizard's anger. Jimmy the Wizard received a tip-off from a random Mohawkian foot soldier telling him the location of Sakan in exchange for his life and freedom. Unfortunately when Sakan learnt of this he had him executed live of Mohawkian TV. This was the time when Jimmy the Wizard learnt and developed most of his powers, becoming the un-rivalled sorcerer he is today. When he finally came across the location, he realised he had been lied to, and was back to square one. One day, on the desert world of Prrg, he stopped to rest in a village. He entered an inn and at the bar, wrapped in desert robes was none other than Sakan himself. He had found him by pure chance. Jimmy the Wizard attacked him with Bare-Hand-Magic (Magic emitted by the hands) but Sakan, who was reknowned to be a fierce Dark-Magic user, managed to contain the magic and fought back and bought himself enough time to summon his escape pod which he climbed into and launched into the sky. As it was taking of though, Jimmy the Wizard leapt on the top and attempted to get inside, but failed as he had no cutting devices and had no free hands for magic as he was clinging on for dear life. Eventually the altitude became too much so he was forced to let go, and he plummeted back to Prrg. But not without damaging one of the engines, which would most certainly cut his journey short. Casting a cushioning spell, Jimmy landed quite safely on one of the vast plains that covers Prrg. When he was clinging on to Sakan's ship, he had taken the good sense to attach a tracking device to the exterior so he could relocate his whereabouts. Unfortunately it appeared that Sakan had seen this coming and had crashed his ship on the wasteland moon Freidelio, which is 262,000 km from Prrg. This meant Jimmy was back to square one and Sakan had likely escaped back to Mohawkia. Luckily it seemed that out of fear, Chew-Chu had been mysteriously returned safely to Afrazel and was in the care of his family, to the relief of Jimmy. Now being 324 years of age, he decided to return to Afrazel to see what the situation was there, being absent from his homeland for 10 years. When he returned the planet was in turmoil. Interim Ruler Monhath the Bird was having a terrible time due to him being a snobby polititian and an awful war general. The Mohawkians were now located on Afrazel and were on the outskirts of Armoury, the colossal metropolitan capital city of the planet. Jimmy landed inside the large palace complex which the ruler resided in and confronted Monhath. The latter tried to have Jimmy arrested, but his few guards were no match for Jimmy's power, and he simply rendered them unconscious. Jimmy ordered Monhath to hold an immediate election, (which the people could partake in due to every house being fitted with a voting machine) and he proceeded to. Within 15 minutes Jimmy the Wizard had collected over 96% of the votes, and Monhath immediately resigned before the vote was over. Phibian the LiarEdit The first thing Jimmy proceeded to do was to find out who was spearheading the attacks against his people, and how they could have such knowledge of key strategic points. The point of confusion was that information from his generals was kept extremely secure so only they could know, and they all swore vows of silence over the matter. His secret service revealed the attacker was none other than an Afrometer, and was identified as Phibijan the Enlightenment . Massively confused and shocked, Jimmy extensively researched Phibijan and his backstory, and got a conclusive answer as to why this had happened. (see Phibian the Liar ). Angered that an Afrometer had betrayed his own kind and joined the most hated species of their kind, he put a $100,000,000 reward for his capture. Unfortunately Jimmy had underestimated Phibijan's mental capabilities and the search came up fruitless. Two weeks later, Jimmy received a broadcast from Mohawkia showing Phibijan. He said that we was to change his name by dropping the traditional 'j' from the spelling and he threatened an attack on 'someone he loved' unless all Mohawkian prisoners were released. Immediately refusing, Jimmy stated that he would slaughter every one of Phibian's family if he went ahead with his plan. Phibian then cackled insanely and mused that he had already done that, before ending the call abrubtly. Jimmy, slightly shocked at the traitor he had faced, researched Phibian and discovered that he had indeed executed both of his parents and his brother Jinxks. Desperate to protect his loved ones, Jimmy went to round up his brothers (Gumball, Gobble, Chommy, Woozoo and Chew-Chuthe Wizard), but to his horror had found them all kidnapped. It was at this time Phibian contacted him again and taunted how he had imprisoned them all in cages of fire. Jimmy had not felt rage like this in a long time. Acting impulsively, Jimmy rounded up all 600,000 Mohawkian prisoners, and broadcasting it to Phibian, poured one million litres of lava onto all of them. Phibian stared in disgust, and stated to Jimmy that whilst he was in command of the war effort, he would see to the painful deaths of every last Afrometer, starting with Chew-Chu. At this time, Sakan suddenly appeared beside Phibian and said how pleased he was that Phibian had joined him, and that Jimmy was hopeless with such a master strategist alongside him. Phibian then grabbed Woozoo the Wizard, pinned him against the wall with magic, and stabbed him in the chest with a searing hot blade. Jimmy grimaced, but knew this would not kill Woozoo as for some reason, Afrometer hearts are very resistant to injury and rapidly heal. Phibian then stated his intention to undergo major surgery to alter his physical appearance, which repulsed Jimmy. This was the last time Jimmy saw Phibian, now known as Phibian the Liar on Afrazel, in his original afrometer form. The Brotherly MissionEdit Jimmy the Wizard set out on a mission to rescue his brothers. He was repeatedly warned against doing so by his generals, notably Guthry the Fry. Guthry was very adamant on sticking to the task at hand whilst Jimmy, like usual, was willing to adapt the plan to suit him. Jimmy noted that whilst Sakan was still in charge, Phibian would not have absolute control over the Mohawkians which meant Sakan was still likely directing the troops. What this meant was that Mohawkian tactics were very predictable and had been passed down through generations, as opposed to the innovative tactics employed by Phibian. This gave Jimmy renewed confidence, and he sought to directly infiltrate Mohawkia. Despite their differences in opinion, Guthry and Jimmy were great friends, and decided to take part in the rescue operation together. Whilst Guthry wasn't very accomplished in Senergy (Afrometer's magic system), he was extremely proficient in the use of technology and weaponry. At the age of 325, Jimmy the Wizard and his 471 year old friend Guthry flew a small civilian spacecraft to the small forest world of Quoz, which was under Mohawkian control and was used to grow crops seeing as Mohawkia was totally covered in coal dust. Guthry shot and killed a Mohawkian guard and stole his ship, and flew the 2 hour, 2 million kilometre journey to Mohawkia. Using powerful mind control spells (which only affect non-magical, low-average intelligence people) he found a way into the vast hangar of Punk Palace, the home of the Mohawkian royalty. Walking through the ventilation systems all through the ceiling of the complex, they eventually found their way to Sakan's chamber. What they found though was not what they expected. All the Mohawkian guards were dead, with a searing blade through all of their hearts, and all the cages but Woozoo's destroyed. Wondering what had happened, Jimmy and Guthry approached Woozoo, who was unconscious. After reviving him, they questioned him about the events that had preceded their arrival. Woozoo stated that he couldn't remember, and that he had blacked out after being returned to his cage. Guthry deduced that these events had occurred only moments before their arrival on Mohawkia. Gumball, the second oldest Wizard brother, was also a powerful sorcerer and Jimmy detected his presence (which is only possible if the person is within about a 3 km radius. Checking all of the dead bodies, Jimmy found them all to be generic guards, and Sakan was not within them. It appeared that he had not been present at the events that transpired. Jimmy then left with Guthry and Woozoo back through the ventilation systems, but soon the intruder alarm system had gone off. Adamant that it couldn't have been them, Jimmy realised it must have been his family. Peering through the ventilation grate on the wall that looked over what seemed to be a large theatre. On the big screen, a high ranking soldier announced that four afrometers were in the complex and all soldiers must go to detain and execute them. Jimmy and Guthry, realising that Gumball, along with his three non-magical brothers could not handle that many Mohawkians, decided to reveal themselves. Upon seeing Jimmy the Wizard, the initial Mohawkians simply fell on the floor in submission out of fear. Jimmy, not taking any chances, vapourised them all. Soon the intruder alert went off again, revealing Jimmy the Wizard and Guthry the Fry. The plan had worked, as the announcement had diverted the Mohawkians into pursuing them, rather than the others. Jimmy and Guthry were an easy match for the hundreds of weak royal guards hurtling towards them. Soon, Sakan's assistant king Reshkil arrived. Reshkil was infamous for being able to defeat powerful Afrometer sorcerers. With one clench of his fist, Guthry suddenly began suffocating, and he warned Jimmy to stop unless he wanted his friend's lungs to burst. Jimmy, with no way out, was forced to surrender. Reshkil ordered his guards to hold a knife on Guthry's throat whilst he walked up to Jimmy. With a famous quote of "I look forward to placing your afro on a spike" Reshkil lifted his razor sharp, blade fitted hand in the air, prepared to decapitate Jimmy. As he went to do it, he realised he could not, as something was holding him back. He whirled around to see Gumball the Wizard and his three brothers hiding behind him. This proved to be his last mistake, as turning your back on Jimmy the Wizard, albeit an angry one, is a deathwish. Jimmy lept in the air and stabbed him in the neck with his cane, killing him instantly. The remaining guards surrendered, and fell to the ground. Jimmy embraced Gumball and his three other brothers and left via a larger spaceship to head home. With Jimmy, Guthry, Gumball, Gobble, Chommy, Woozoo and Chew-Chu all aboard the ship, the operation had been a major success, and had resulted in the death of a major influence in the Mohawkian army. Asking Gumball what had happened, he remember a blinding white light which filled the whole room after wounded Woozoo was returned to his cage. The next thing he remembered was being outside of his cage along with his brothers, except Woozoo who was still trapped. He had tried to free Woozoo, but the powerful seal on his cage had not been broken so all efforts were fruitless. Jimmy explained that the Mohawkian soldiers had the keys to the cage on them and that he was disappointed in Gumball for abandoning his brother. War EffortEdit The next three years were timid ones for Jimmy, as he and Guthry returned to their duties trying to defeat the Mohawkians. With Reshkil dead, and Sakan/Phibian AWOL, the Afrometer's began to gain a serious advantage in the battle. Jimmy began to become suspicious of the disappearance of Mohawkia's leader, and began to doubt that he was dead, which was the original attributed cause. Almost like a miracle, Sakan reappeared when Jimmy was 328 years of age. He explained how he had taken a vacation to help his "key to victory" rehabilitate and adjust to his catatonically altered physical structure. As a perplexed Jimmy stared at his TV screen, Sakan stood aside to reveal a strikingly tall and thin figure, much like that of a normal Mohawkian. But this was not normal. Whatever it was had white spheres where its knees and elbows should have been, and smaller white spheres in place of the knuckle. Whatever it was did not have the normal spiky and sharp mohawk, but a tall and pink fluffy one. Its eyes were tiny, so much that you'd wonder how it could see out of them without...goggles. Jimmy and Afrazel recoiled in horror-filled realisation as it hit them what this was. It was none other than Phibian the Liar! Speaking to Jimmy directly, Phibian stated how he had undergone complete 'species redesign' surgery to change species. Sakan then spoke of his pride at his ally and that Jimmy had no hope of winning the war. He offered an unusual challenge to Jimmy though. He proposed that Jimmy had to face both Sakan and Phibian in a 1v2 battle over the magma fields of Mohawkia. Jimmy accepted, thinking that he had enough power to overcome both of them. Sakan taunted how a 'pathetic' Jimmy the Wizard wouldn't stand a chance against the Mohawkian sorcery of he and Phibian. The terms of the deal were simply: 1) No outside interference and 2) The loser's side surrenders. Sakan's BetrayalEdit Upon arriving at Mohawkia, Jimmy was escorted the 300 metres below the surface to the magma fields of western Punk City. He was led into the so-called "arena" which they were to combat in. It was a large triangular chamber which from each corner sprouted one platform, each about 3 metres across, which led into the centre of the chamber. The platforms were suspended about 10 metres above a large lake of bubbling magma. Sakan and Phibian stood in their respective corners, looking eager to rip into Jimmy, who calmly stood on his platform and prepared to attack. Jimmy made the first move, drawing his cane and pointing it at Sakan. His desire to was to cast a pushing spell, to knock him off the ledge, but nothing came out of his cane but a bundle of harmless sparks. Outraged, he demanded to know what had happened. Phibian stated that he had made the chamber disable sorcery. Sakan, who was not told of this, appeared equally outraged. You see, Sakan and Jimmy both relied on sorcery for their attacks, and were now limited to purely physical attacks. Phibian explained that he was too weak to currently cast spells, and had not yet discovered an alternate power source to his disgraceful afro, which was obviously mostly removed. Sakan informed Jimmy that the fighting had been temporarily halted and jogged down to the centre of the chamber and towards Phibian, preparing to scold him for his disobedience. Shockingly, as Sakan got close to Phibian, the latter thrust a silver blade dipped in searing magma into the Mohawkian king's chest. Falling to his knees, Sakan's face was filled with disgust, hatred and regret. His last words were an excruciating "Ph...Phib...?" Then Phibian, cackling with joy at his success, tossed the dying Mohawkian off the platform and gleefully watched him plummet into the magma. He then turned his attention to a jaw-dropped Jimmy, and charged at him with his blood-covered blade. He certainly got the surprise of his life when a fireball cast by the hands of the Afrometer smashed him in the stomach, sending him reeling backwards and almost tumbling off the edge. Jimmy explained with a wry smile of satisfaction that no ordinary magical barrier could stop his levels of magic and that he faked the whole thing. He then proceeded to explain that Phibian's traitorous predictability meant he knew he would stab Sakan in the back at some point, or ironically in the front. Phibian, in his cowardice, turned and ran for the nearest exit, but he was pulled back to Jimmy's feet at a wave of his cane. At this point Jimmy had told him that he was looking forward to slaying the one who had betrayed his race. Unfortunately Phibian had a back up plan and that was in the form of a big red button on each of the platforms. He lunged and smashed one of them down. All of a sudden, the roof opened up revealing a big chamber of magma above them, but with holes poked in the bottom of it. This mean it literally began raining magma, and whilst Jimmy cast a protection spell, he lost Phibian in all the madness. Blasting a hole in the wall, Jimmy escaped and caught the nearest Mohawkian spaceship home. The War Ends Edit Jimmy the Wizard knew that Phibian, like all disgraceful cowards, would go into hiding, so the Mohawkians were left without a leader. This was the time to end the war. Upon his return to Afrazel, he commanded an extra aggressive assault on Mohawkia and its various colonies. These were a major success, and within two years the Mohawkian forces were damaged beyond recovery. The Afrometers were near victory now and had many new alliances formed since the Mohawkian's were no longer powerful. Soon, the newly appointed Mohawkian leader Addas Tyk surrendered, and the war that had raged on for over 700 years was finally, officially over. 99 Edit In the immediate months following the war, an exhausted Jimmy, as well as most of the Afrometer race, settled in to life on their own planet, trying to get back to normal after centuries of fighting. Unfortunately for Jimmy a new enemy was on the horizon, an enemy more evil than Sakan could’ve dreamed of. On a visit to the world of peace known as Serzil for trade negotiations, a mysterious happening took place. On a world that was in the middle of its dry summer season, clouds blacker than night rolled in and covered every corner of the sky. As a perplexed Jimmy watched on beside Serzil President Hubol, the entire Serzi population crumbled into ashes, including Hubol. A strange and chilling voice ripped through the now frosty air: “Wizard, I will feed from your throat.” The clouds suddenly disappeared leaving behind a functioning world, just without its people. Feeling real fear for the first time, Jimmy fled back to his home-world, and alerted his people. Exactly one week after the mass genocide of the Serzi people, Franc the Pole (a leading astronomer) caught sight of the abandoned planet Serzi, usually a lush, green world; it was now a barren wasteland with all vegetation burned off. Jimmy had no idea how to react, as he did not know what he was up against. Over the next two months, other planets began experiencing similar catastrophes. Included in these planets was that of reptilloid Chaka Sempo, who had served so valiantly during the war, rendering him to be one of the last of his species. Noticing that the pattern of planets being devastated were not a coincidence as they all immediately surrounded Afrazel and included Mohawkia, Jimmy the Wizard ordered a full evacuation of Afrazel to the neighbouring system of Ferrock. Whilst in his mansion organising the evacuation, a dark figure emerged from the shadows of his room. Revealing himself as Astros of black hole 99, a being forged in the heart of the darkest space in the universe: a fallen star, a battle ensued within the halls of Wizard Mansion. Jimmy was quickly overpowered and flung into the wall, knocked unconscious. When he woke up, the evacuation of the planet had failed. Only 20% of the planet had escaped in time. Jimmy broke down in sorrow as he saw the world outside. The entire skyline of his city was engulfed in enormous flames. Charred bodies were strewn about the blackened streets as Jimmy took in what had occurred. Contacting the space-cruiser Afro-14, the only one of the five cruisers to escape, Jimmy was overcome with relief to discover his brothers had all been spared.